1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Internet infrastructures; and, more particularly, to search engines.
2. Related Art
The frequent use of search engines by users of business, commercial, scientific and other professional organizations and home users to identify web links of web sites that provide information related to a keyword has made them one of the most widely used tools for accessing content of the Internet. They make the Internet far more useful to the users and have contributed to the growth of the Internet enormously. Many search engines provide additional services to the users besides searching for web pages, images, audio and video recordings. For example, some search engines provide services such as providing headlines of news, providing access to news item links from various political, business, scientific, and other professional reporting services.
Many third party servers provide services that allow users to post family audio, video, text and images anonymously or by registration and allow public to download or view these posted content. That is, these third party servers are specifically set up for public viewing, access and download. But some of the media stored and served thereby is copyrighted and belongs to respective owners. However, owners are not in a position to identify who is posting their copyrighted material and where it is posted.
Such posting can happen from anywhere around the world. The servers who accept these posting often do not know who posts what, except if specifically informed so. These servers enable unwittingly millions of people to be violators of copyright laws. Copyright owners spend tens of thousands of dollars to find out who posted their material, and may still not be successful. And if this occurs too often, it becomes extremely hard to follow these activities. To take this on is a huge job and the owners get very little in return. Many servers that accept posting of material have in principle mechanisms involved to erase these materials from their sites, but they don't work efficiently, and need to be monitored constantly. For example, the users may provide feedback regarding copyrighted material and the third party servers may delete them upon consideration.
In addition, many other minor web sites post unauthorized copyrighted audio, video, text, and image content that are extremely hard to identify. These web sites allow downloading and viewing of the content, making copyright owners face huge losses in return. The copyright owners are not in a position to identify these users, delete content from these major or minor web sites, or take any action against them because of the complexities and difficulties involved in such works.
These and other limitations and deficiencies associated with the related art may be more fully appreciated by those skilled in the art after comparing such related art with various aspects of the present invention as set forth herein with reference to the figures.